shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze McCoy
, also known as is an American Shaman who wants to become Shaman King. Personality Blaze has a very impulsive personality. He has very much confidence in himself and believes that he is perfectly suited as Shaman King because he is so strong. Blaze gets angry very easy and has a very competitive behavior at times. He is confident about his Shamanic powers and never turns down a chance to fight another Shaman. Sometimes when it's better to be calm or careful, Blaze wants to jump right at it. Blaze also has a sense of honor, as well as his own as for others. Blaze loves to fight his friends as well to show his own strength and train at the same time. Blaze faces his problems or opponents directly and will never run away scared. Blaze shows a very kind and macho-like behavior at times, especially when he is around his girlfriend, Cara Anderson. He is also very protective when it comes to her. Blaze also gets very angry when someone calls him Kenneth, except for Cara. Relationships :Main article: Blaze's Relationships Character Relationships *The son to his father and mother *The rival and friend to Santi Sanchez * The friend to Renako Kuina Tearson * The good friend to Thiago Vargas * The good friend to Haru Feng Mason * The boyfriend to Cara Anderson Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip A rich life Blaze grew up in his parents manor. As the family was very rich, Blaze had a easy childhood in where he didn't have to do very much. As Blaze and his family where respected by everyone in town, his parents made Blaze follow many orders and rules. Since his parents looked down on the poor people in town, Blaze was not allowed to get in touch with any of them. From the age 8 to 12, Blaze sneaked out of his parents' house very often to play outside with other kids in town. As those kids didn't really accept them at first, Blaze got himself in all kinds of trouble just to get their attention. After his parents found it out, they made Blaze follow very struck rules. As his father told him that he wanted him to become the family head and continue his fathers business someday, Blaze stated that he just wanted to see more of the world. His father made Blaze do lots of Shaman training as well every day. Meeting with Cara When Blaze turned 13, his parents threw a big party for him at the town square. While his parents had all attention for the invited rich people, Blaze was looking for a way to sneak away. As Blaze accidentally broke a window, his parents got angry and wondered who did it. As Blaze was embarrassed, a poor girl showed up and took the blame. As Blaze's father told the poor girl to leave immediately, Blaze was impressed. A few weeks later as Blaze managed to sneak out again, he met the girl again and she told him that she was Cara Anderson. After spending some time with her for a few weeks, Blaze fell in love with her and wanted to introduce her to his parents. As his parents didn't want to accept a poor girl, he punished Blaze and send Cara away. During the Timeskip Getting accepted by his father At the age of 15 as Blaze was forced to do more Shaman training, he was getting really excited about being a strong Shaman in the future. He then decided that he wanted to become Shaman King to make all kinds of people accept each other in his town and be with Cara anytime. After sneaking out a few times to meet with Cara, his father found it out and got very angry. His father then decided to put him out of the house. After Blaze stayed with Cara for a few days, they decided to leave the town and become stronger Shamans together. After telling his parents the news, his father freaked out and stated that he would disinherit him and that he would never accept him. Blaze and Cara then headed for the mountains to live there. After the Timeskip A test with Silva While Blaze was taking a walk with Cara, he was approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. Silva asked Blaze and Cara if they had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Blaze told Silva that they really wanted to, Silva left and told them to wait for it. Two weeks later, as Blaze chilling at a lake, he saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Blaze headed towards where he met Silva for the first time and then Silva showed up as well. Silva explained that Blaze had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Blaze could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating him and blocking his attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Blaze pretty easily. As Blaze got very angry, he kept attacking desperately. With Blaze's strongest move, he was able to burn a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Blaze that he passed, he gave Blaze an "Oracle Bell" and told him to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few days Blaze received information about the first round in where he needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Meeting with Santi and Renako Shaman Fight Trivia Quotes Site Navigation Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez